Swedish Kisses
by beautifullywicked13
Summary: On Tino's first day of school, he meets a whole bunch of interesting people. But the most memorable is Berwald. WARNING: This story contains absolutely adorable moments that might make you squeal!


Swedish Kisses

Little four-year old Tino walked nervously towards the school building, dreading the moment when he would have to pass through it's big doors that he could barely pull open.

"What if nobody likes me? What if they make fun of me? Or…or…or what if the teacher mistakes me for a girl," Tino thought nervously, remembering the time at his old school that the teacher accidentally mistook him for a girl and called him Tina. As the memory floated through his mind, Tino once again began to loath his smallish body with light blonde hair and his big violet eyes.

While he was reminiscing he walked through the big school doors into the common room where all the children congregated until their teachers came to get them.

Nervously he shyly shifted through the room quietly until all of a sudden a tall blonde haired Danish boy called out to him.

"Hey! Hey, you!"

Tino jumped, startled by the unexpected loud noise, as the boy walked up to him.

"Are you new here," the tall boy asked.

"Y…y…yes," Tino stuttered back.

"Of course he's new here, Mathias. Have you ever seen him here before," Mathias' Norwegian friend, Nickolas, stated sarcastically, causing Tino to blush bright red.

"Well, now that you mention it, Norway. I haven't," Mathias said contemplatively.

Looking at his friend for a second, Nickolas rolled his eyes and shook his head before going back to looking at Tino.

Turning back to Tino, Mathias held out his hand. "My name's Mathias but just call me Denmark. And this here is Norway," he said pointing to Nickolas, who was tall, and thin, had blue eyes and blonde hair, and was wearing a cross clip in his hair.

"And next to him is Iceland," he continued pointing to a short, light blonde haired boy who was standing next to Nickolas and had a stuffed puffin on his shoulder.

"And this scary guy right here is Sweden," Mathias said as he pointed to a tall, blonde haired boy with blue eyes and glasses beside him.

As Mathias was introducing his friends, Tino gave a nervous smile to each until he looked at the boy Mathias called Sweden. Tilting his head back, Tino burst into a deep nervous blush as he saw the boy glare at him.

"Don't mind him. He looks at everybody that way," Mathias explained, however, it did little to lessen Tino's blush.

"Hello," Tino squeaked nervously.

"So what's your name?"

"Umm, Tino," Tino said as he blushed and timidly looked at his feet.

"Tino, huh. That's Finish right?"

"Umm yes."

"Great! I'll call you Finland!"

"Umm, ok."

"Anyway the teachers are here, let's go," Mathias commanded as he swiftly ran out of the room.

Shaking his head, Nickolas turned to Tino. "Hey, just so you know everything Mathias just said is crap by the way."

"Oh, okay Norway."

"You don't have to call me that. Denmark just does because he's obsessed with nationalities. My name is Nickolas. And this is Emil, and Berwald," he said, motioning with his hands to Iceland and Sweden.

"You guys, come on," Mathias nagged as he came running back.

"Shut up, Denmark," Nickolas stated.

Just as Mathias was about to reply a tall, thin kid with white hair and red eyes interrupted.

"And who do we have here," the kid said as he examined Tino.

"From the looks of it the school's inherited another little girl," he said, causing Tino to blush a bright red.

"Piss off, Ivan," Mathias yelled as he pushed himself in between Tino and Ivan's gaze.

"Now why on earth would I want to do that ~ dah? When I have a perfectly suitable form of entertainment right here in the form of a little Finish girl," Ivan said as he looked over Mathias' shoulder to stare at Tino.

"Tino's not a girl. He's a boy!"

"Oh, is he now? Well then, that makes it even better," Ivan said making Tino blush deeper; seeing this Ivan smirked cruelly.

"I'll get you for that," Denmark screamed as he launched himself at Ivan knocking him to the floor.

Tino, who had frozen under Ivan's gaze, didn't notice that Berwarld had walked up behind him until he had picked Tino up to move him out of the way.

After Berwald had placed Tino a safe distance away from the fight, he set Tino down gently. By then a teacher had come and broke up the fight between Mathias and Ivan. After a few reprimands the children followed her to class with Tino using Berwald as a human shield between him and Ivan's angry stare.

XXXXXXX

A few weeks had passed since the day in the common's and Tino, Berwald, Mathias, Nickolas, and Emil were all playing outside on the playground. At first Tino spent most of his time with Denmark and Norway but gradually Tino began to shift his attention towards Berwald. It started with the fact that the tall Swede's presence kept Ivan at bay but then turned into a friendship that Tino cherished greatly. Even now as they were outside on the playground Tino liked knowing that he could always count on the Swede to help him back up when he fell and scrapped his knee or to push the swing just the right amount to send Tino soaring without him getting too scared. However, it was just as Tino was standing at the top of the giant scary slide about to join Berwald at the bottom that Ivan came up from behind him and shoved him forcefully down the chute.

However because Tino was not expecting to be suddenly propelled down the slide, he panicked which caused him to slam bodily into the side and then fall over the edge. Screaming Tino fell towards the ground but just as he was about to hit the pavement Berwald caught him and cushioned his fall.

"Are you okay?"

Upon hearing the Swede's voice, Tino opened his eyes and looked down at Berwald's concerned face.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay," Tino squeaked as he jumped off of Berwald's lap before suddenly crushing him in a massive worried hug.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Berwald. I didn't mean too," Tino said as little tears began to fill his big violet eyes.

"Its okay, Tino. I know you didn't mean it. And besides it wasn't your fault. Ivan's the one that pushed you," Berwald reassured even as his eyes filled with anger at the Russian boy's name.

"Still Berwald if I hadn't panicked…"

Not wanting to hear Tino apologize for something that wasn't his fault, Berwald quickly leaned down and gave Tino a small kiss on the lips before giving the Fin a hug as a blush stained both of their cheeks.

"It's okay, Tino. You don't have to apologize. I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Looks like Berwald's got a crush on Tino. I always knew something was up when he was always staring at him," Mathias said from his position beside a very annoyed Norway, who he was bothering before.

"Shut up, Denmark," Nickolas stated in an irritated voice.

"But…," Denmark started before cutting himself off as he saw Nickolas' glare.

Completely oblivious to what their friends were saying, and to Ivan's hateful glowering, Tino kissed Berwald on the cheek before squeaking "Thank you" and hiding his blushing face against the Swede's chest as they hugged happily.

XXXXXX

**Thank you for reading my story! And don't worry more are on their way!**


End file.
